Wapatali Mask
by LouannaJames
Summary: 'Lucy relaxed,laughing slightly as she saw Natsu before her, his ever-present grin radiating warmth tat just seemed to melt away the cold...'
**Wapatali Mask**

Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail

 **Chapter 1**

Lucy clutched her arms around her waist in a feeble attempt to keep the cold biting wind from nipping at her pale skin. She had just come back from her recent solo mission: a request from a museum owner to take several night shifts, in order to watch over the precious Hikario-mask cat being held at the museum for an 8 day exhibition. The cat was a very valuable antique, carved by hand for the great Cleopatra back in Ancient Egypt, and it was of the upmost importance that no harm should come to the small feline model.

The job was easy enough, no trouble ever came to the door and the cat made it through the exhibition unscathed, however several days of staying awake alone all night, with only a stuffed teddy atop the museum's computer to keep her company, started to take it's toll on Lucy. Now, with no coat and only a pair of shots and a pyjama tank top, Lucy stood in the bitter wind, muscles quivering as she lingered outside the museum door, racking her brains for a quick and easy way to get home. With the train station out of walking distance and no taxis in sight, Lucy grimaced in displeasure at the thought of trudging home in the harsh weather at 3 in the morning.

A warm hand suddenly clamped down on her shoulder. Lucy jumped in fright and spun around quickly, hand hovering over her keys as she whipped around to face her intruder.

'Whoa, hey it's just me Luce.'

Lucy relaxed, laughing slightly as she saw Natsu before her, his ever-present grin radiating warmth that just seemed to melt away the cold that had previously swallowed her.

'Natsu!' she exclaimed happily, flinging her arms around him, thankful for the relief of being in the dragon slayer's strong arms. Natsu hugged her back just as tightly; tilting is head slightly downwards to inhale the sweet scent he'd grown so accustomed to. He'd never admit it, but her scent put him at ease, warmed him in a way that his own flames could never do. He laughed light-heartedly again, relishing the feeling for just a second longer before reluctantly pulling back when he felt a shiver rack through Lucy's small frame.

'You cold Luce?' he asked, 'here have my scarf.' Before Lucy could protest, Natsu had already shrugged off his scarf and wrapped it snuggly around her. He felt slightly odd without it, but he soon brightened at seeing Lucy in his arms, noticeably shivering less now that she had a fire wizard's scarf around her. Something inside the young slayer's tummy grew warm and tingly at the sight of his 'best friend' with his scarf, it was a slightly uncomfortable feeling that wriggled around through his body, yet not necessarily an unpleasant one, in fact it was almost, dare he say it, nice?

Meanwhile Lucy was fighting an internal battle of her own; why was Natsu standing so close to her? Why did she like it? And…hang on a minute, like it!? Did she like Natsu? Of course she did, she's loved Natsu ever since she first joined Fairy Tail, but did she like him like _that?_ Did he like her like _that?_ Lucy couldn't help the blush that creped across her cheeks at those last few thoughts, soon her mind was flying into Natsu filled fantasies with award winning smiles and spiky rosette hair…

'Ee.'

'Ucee.'

'Lucy!'

'LUCY!'

'Huh?' Lucy snapped out of her daydream to see Natsu waving a hand across her face, moving around trying to catch her attention, Lucy peered up to look at him and almost swooned on the spot at the intense gaze in his eyes.

'Zoned out a little bit there, huh.'

'O, um, yeah…ha ha sorry bout that.'

'What were you thinking of anyway?'

'Oh, n-nothing much, just home stuff I guess.'

Natsu raised one eyebrow and grinned, slowly eyeing the gradually reddening blush she wore, 'oh really? Cause it looks like y'a were thinking bout something pretty entertaining there.' He teased. Lucy spluttered indignantly, 's-shut up!'

Natsu winked cheekily before replying good-naturedly, 'relax Luce, I was just kidding.'

Lucy rolled her eyes in return at grinned back at him anyway, her smile was soon replaced by an uncharacteristic frown though as she remembered something fairly important, 'hey Natsu,'

'Hmm?'

'I'm glad to see you and everything, I mean god known how long it's been since I've last had any human contact, but how exactly did you pan on getting us home?'

Natsu smiled brightly, 'Oh yeah! I booked us a hotel cause I thought you might be tired and all and it's too cold to walk home so yeah…'

Lucy nodded happily before her hand was suddenly grabbed and she was being pulled down the road with Natsu running ahead. 'H-hey! Natsu wait up!' she yelled after him.


End file.
